


Saint Petersburg Nights

by suspiciousbirb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brainwashing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark, Dubious Morality, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Reunion, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousbirb/pseuds/suspiciousbirb
Summary: He doesn't know know the truth, doesn't know his lover, doesn't know himself.Until he does.





	Saint Petersburg Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a reddit prompt: A super hero fights evil by wiping memories of both the villian and everyone who knew of them so that they can be reintroduced into society safely. Today, as you were combing through old newspapers, you discover that you were once the world's most powerful supervillain.

He is sleeping, quite peacefully, until he hears a piercing scream coming from the kitchen.

Scream of a child. His child.

His daughter is almost thirteen now, she wouldn't be screaming for nothing in the middle of the night.

He looks to his left in panic, ready to shake his husband, but he's the only one in the bed. He doesn't think where he might be, not now, only hopes for a moment he heard it before him and already left to check up on their daughter.

He can't even try to convince himself to believe that lie, especially since his side of the bed is cold as a winter night in Saint Petersburg.

As he runs to the kitchen, he thinks, the whole house is as cold as St. Petersburg nights, it should be summer, his child must be okay, and winter nights are horribly cold in St. Petersburg.

He has never been to Saint Petersburg.

He's in the kitchen now, just a couple steps away from the corpse lying in a pool of blood.

His heart skips a beat.

He blinks.

There is no corpse on the floor. Just some old papers, all headlines, lying around, instead of his daughter's dead body. He almost takes a breath in relief, but a side of him screams at him to _check on his child, go to her room, was that really a dream?_ _Is he still dreaming?_

The othis half of him is buzzing with excitement, and he hears himself humming. _Finally, finally, finally._

He takes three steps forward, kneels and takes the closest paper in his hands.

A couple minutes later, another one, and another, until there's nothing more to read, to see, to remember.

He is calmer than he has ever been in past fifteen years of his life.

Wasted years. He could've been so much more, could've had the world in his hands, could’ve had all those foolish mortals kneeling before him. He could've done all of that.

He would've.

His mouth twitches in annoyance. How inconvenient.

But not a problem. Now he can have the world in his one hand, moon in the other, he can have his vengeance, burn those who stole his years, memories, life away, but not before he flays their wives, husbands, children alive. He can do all of that and more.

He will.

Another blink.

The papers are gone. He is in the pool of blood, sitting between two corpses. Corpse of a man, a deceiver who shared his bed for the most miserable, pathetic fifteen years of his life and watched him live like an empty shell, someone who cleans the house and bears children like some animal, content with being nothing but a slave for his biology. A slave without chains.

The other corpse is of the child he bore to him, cause of his physical incapability for months, scarring his body, chewing his breasts, giving him sleepless nights with her bothersome screams and cries.

Another inconvenience.

The blood pouring from the cuts on their throats remind him of freedom.

He lifts his head and looks at the man before him.

Long silver hair dripping blood that doesn’t belong to him, blue eyes of a man who withered in the shadows, searching for his love, bringing cold and death to wherever he wanders.

Viktor smiles at him, eyes shining with tears.

I found you, finally, his smile says. I'm sorry this was the only way, I'm sorry it took so long, I'm sorry it had to be you, his tears say.

Saint Petersburg nights have been colder without you, he says.

Yuuri smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> finals do that you yes also my tumblr is gasai-lulu if you wanna cry join the club also i need friends too so


End file.
